


squeeze my hand if you can hear me

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Listen, Virge’ll be here any minute now, I promise,” Patton soothed. He eyed the door in the middle of the uncharacteristically grassy floor of Roman’s room, the door which had stubbornly refused to open moments ago, and he attempted, once again, to sink out. It didn’t work.Patton almost wailed.





	squeeze my hand if you can hear me

**Author's Note:**

> LOVECRAZYJENNYBEAR ASKED:  
> for the writing prompts could you do #43 (Squeeze my hand if you can hear me)?
> 
> //Warnings for violence and implied character death.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, kiddo,” Patton said softly. He felt Roman’s fingers twitch just the slightest and Patton let out a heavy breath of relief, chest shuddering. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

Roman blinked up at Patton, bloodied lip beginning to tremble as his hold on Patton’s hand tightened. Patton gripped Roman’s hand tighter still. 

“Listen, Virge’ll be here any minute now, I promise,” Patton soothed. He eyed the door in the middle of the uncharacteristically grassy floor of Roman’s room, the door which had stubbornly refused to open moments ago, and he attempted, once again, to sink out. It didn’t work. Patton almost wailed. 

“Patton,” Roman whispered, wetting his lips and blinking the blood away from his eyes as it dripped from the knife-wound in his forehead. “Patton, what’s happening?”

“Nothing important, just waiting for Virgil,” Patton assured, voice bordering onto a squeak. He watched, tears rolling down his cheeks, as Roman’s bed began to fade, dresser slowly morphing into a tree. 

“Patton, why’s the ceiling blue?” Roman asked. Patton looked up. The ceiling was gone, replaced by stretches and stretches of clear blue sky. 

“Dunno, kiddo! But don’t feel  _blue_ , Virgil will be here in a jiffy!”

Roman closed his eyes and took a breath that looked agonizing by the way his face seized and body shuddered. Patton grit his teeth and focused all of his anxious energy at once, praying for it to reach Virgil, reach Logan, or Thomas, or  _anyone_. 

Then, miracle of all miracles, the door swung open and Virgil and Logan stood in the doorway, eyes wide and alarmed. 

“What is happening, Patton?” Logan asked while Virgil looked around in panic at the room which was slowly fading into another empty space of the mindscape. 

“I dunno,” Patton choked out. “We were in daydream mode and everything was fine and then it just started getting dark and people were attacking us-”

Logan had dropped to the ground beside Roman, carefully eyeing the wound in his forehead, the cut on his chest, and the horrible line of blood across his neck. Patton kept his hand tightly within Roman’s, beginning to sob, horrible and loud wretched sobs, as Logan yelled out, voice cracking, that Roman was barely breathing.

Patton’s ears began to ring and he felt, distantly, Virgil seizing him by the waist and yanking him away from the scene. Logan was doing something to Roman’s chest, pressing a hand flat over the chest-wound.

“Stop screaming, stop screaming,” Virgil said faintly and Patton, with sudden awareness, realised his throat was raw, loud yells ripping forth from it. His body was tense against Virgil and he could feel every quickened beat of his friend’s heart. Logan looked satisfied, finally, and was ripping off his tie. He didn’t seem to notice his hands, soaked in blood. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Logan’s got this, it’ll be fine.”

Virgil’s voice was trembling and laced with doubt, the polar opposite of the assuring words coming from his mouth. But Patton didn’t have an ounce of energy to spare on arguing. He just watched, with attentive and frightened eyes, as Logan continued to work and the life died from Roman’s eyes.

__It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine._ _It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine._ _It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine._ _It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine-_ _


End file.
